Falling Down The Rabbits Hole
by SyrupandHoneybuns
Summary: Josh is an awkward orderly who one night gets kidnapped by a rebelling vampire prince Aidan
1. Falling Down The Rabbits Hole

**Title: Falling Down The Rabbits Hole****  
><strong>**Author: SyrupandHoneybuns****  
><strong>**Pairing: Aidan/Josh.****  
><strong>**Rating: M****  
><strong>**Summary: Josh is an awkward orderly who one night gets kidnapped by a rebelling vampire prince Aidan.****  
><strong>**Warnings: Clumsiness and strong language. You have been warned.  
><strong>Author notes: My story takes place in alternate universe where Aidan never left Bishop coven. Josh is still dealing with his lycanthropy and doesn't know that Vampire are real . Sally is Aidan friend and lives with him but she is still a ghost<br>****

* * *

><p>Joshua Radcliff curses silently as he walks down the street. He glances back over his shoulder, scanning the street behind him suspiciously. He can't shake the growing, nagging feeling that someone or something is following him. He had passed two bus benches when a soft scuttling sound makes him stop and turn. A couple of feet ahead of him, the breeze had scatters a bunch of dead leaves across the street. He feels a surge of relief and chuckles at his foolishness.<p>

Who would want to stalk him anyways? He is just some nerdy, socially awkward orderly who couldn't get a date to save his life. "But that's not all you are," Josh thought bitterly. He shoves his hands into his jacket pockets. "You're a monster," an eerie voice that sounded surprisingly like his own taunts. But nonetheless he finds himself nodding his head in agreement with the voice's taunt.

He is a monster. How else would you describe a person turning into a werewolf every full moon? Josh stops mid-step into the street and takes a step back. He leans against the cross light pole and waits patiently for the light to turn green. Once it turns green he crosses the street and walks through the entrance of the park.

Earlier that day he decided he would take the scenic route home. He absently thinks about making it a permanent thing when he abruptly realizes that someone is on the street with him. Out of the corner of his eyes he expects to see a woman jogging or a homeless person pushing a squeaky shopping cart but the trail is empty.

He clutches his jacket tighter around him as mid-fall winds brush up against him, causing him to shiver. But in the back of his mind he begins to wonder if it really was from the cold or something much scarier. Josh tries not to concentrate on creeping shadows that seem to inch closer with every step he takes. Maybe the scenic route wasn't such a good idea? He could already be hom-. Josh mentally slaps himself for calling his roach-infested hotel room home. It isn't home. There is no rug outside his door saying welcome, the room didn't smell like vanilla and lavender-scented candles, no one hugged him and asks how his day was when he came through the door. No, his hotel wasn't home, it was what he can afford.

Josh speeds up his walk. Determined to get to his hotel more than ever, he fails to notice as near a cluster of trees a shadow quickly forms the silhouette of a man climbing up the trunk of a tree. So he is sitting perfectly perched on a branch, looking down at his prey. Werewolves were hard to come by in this day and age. War, famine, and disease had spread across Europe and as the human body toll increased, vampires had turned to other sources for blood. Since werewolves were immune to human disease and could be found in abundance, many vampires began hunting and drinking from them, but the venom in a vampire bite proved to be toxic to a wolf system and in few centuries the gene was wiped out of existence. Only when white settlers and Native American tribes mixed did lycanthropy became reinstated back in the general population.

Aidan licks his lips. Sharp fangs protrude from his gums that seem to glow an eerie white that was unsettling to the otherwise pitch darkness around him. Pushing a branch out of the way, Aidan watches Josh exit the park and jog across the street to a rundown hotel building.

Aidan leaps gracefully out of the tree, landing on his feet like a cat, and draws back his hoodie, revealing a pale angular face with short cropped black hair and a permanent smirk grazing his sensual lips. He sniffs the cool night air, inhaling the faint lingering scent of pine and honeysuckle that he knows belongs to his wolf. Digging into the back pocket of his denim jeans, Aidan pulls out his cell phone and dials Marcus' number. He taps his feet impatiently against the pavement as the dial tone rings. Static crackles in Aidan's ear before the line clicks over.

"Yeah, it's me. Look, I need your help with something?" Aidan's grip on his cell phone tightens as Marcus' condescending laughter echoes in his ear.

"Now what would Bishop's favorite need with me?"

Aidan fights the urge to roll his eyes even though Marcus can't see him. He had dealt with sibling rivalry all his vampire life and tonight he can't care less if Marcus was jealous of the attention Bishop gives him. It isn't like he'd ask for Bishop attention. Personally he found it to be creepy and would gladly give it up to Marcus if he could.

"I need a favor. Meet me by the alleyway near Suffolk County Hospital in twenty minutes and bring a syringe of nix with you," Aidan says.

"Just because Bishop tolerates you doesn't mean you can orde-" Aidan flips his phone closed, cutting off Marcus' rant. There wasn't a doubt in Aidan minds that Marcus wouldn't meet up with him. When Aidan had ordered Marcus to meet up with him he had actually pulled rank on the older man. Being Bishop's favorite came with perks at least.

After sliding his phone back into his pocket Aidan takes off with vampiric speed toward his destination. He is a moving blur to the human eye as he moves across parking lots, sidewalks, and busy streets. He walks at a normal speed when he gets to the entrance of the alleyway and presses his back to the brick wall as he waits for Marcus to appear.

Even though Aidan told the other man twenty minutes Marcus doesn't show up till about an hour later. Aidan had wanted to punch the smug bastard in the face but decides against it when he sees the shiny sliver briefcase dangling in Marcus' hand. Aidan automatically reaches for it but Marcus takes a step back, pulling it out of his reach.

"I'm not in the mood to play games, Marcus," Aidan growls, crossing his arms. His face is pinched in anger and his hazel eyes are slowly inking over.

"Do you think I would hand over such a powerful drug as nix without asking a couple questions first?" Marcus pins Aidan up against the wall he had previously been leaning on and slams his elbow into the man's jugular.

"Has the stray finally found his way back to the pack?" Marcus taunts. Aidan narrows his eyes, they were now onyx black, and growls. Marcus is making fun of Aidan's choice to stop drinking from live sources. Against popular belief, a vampire bite is not an orgasmic experience. It is one of the most excruciating things a human could go through. The drug nix was developed to be use as a roofie to place their victim in a light sedation to make feeding easier on both parties.

"Maybe you shouldn't ask so many questions." In the blink of an eye Aidan has their positions reversed. Marcus' upper lip curls in disgust as they lock eyes with each other. He reels back his head then propels it forward, head-butting Aidan squarely in the nose.

Aidan staggers back, clutching his now-bloody nose. He wipes the blood off with the backs of his hands and makes a move to pounce on Marcus. Marcus dodges, and they start circling each other like sharks preparing to go in for the kill. Marcus is first to make a move, and not in the way Aidan had expected.

"Here," Marcus says as he throws the silver briefcase to Aidan who catches it with one hand. Aidan's eyes don't leave the other vampire as he clicks open the briefcase, only looking quickly away to see if the contents were inside. The syringe lays nestled against a foam cutout with the needle already attached. The amber liquid in the syringe shimmers as it swooshes back and fourth in the clear tube.

Aidan closes the briefcase and raises an annoyed eyebrow up at Marcus. "Remember, Aidan, there will come a time when you slip up and daddy won't be coming to your rescue." With those parting words, Marcus scales up the side of the building lining the alleyway. The flapping of Marcus' trench coat as he hops over the roof is the last thing Aidan sees of him as he disappears from sight, and hopefully out of mind, too.

* * *

><p>Josh steps out of his small bathroom, steam follows him into the room as he vigorously rubs a small hand towel through his damp, chestnut-brown hair. He hums a cheerful tune while rummaging through his underwear drawer, pulling out grey boxers. He opens another drawer and produces a white tee. It hangs loose over his flat stomach, hiding his protruding ribs from sight. It had been months since he had a good hot meal, always opting to pay the bills instead of splurging on groceries.<p>

Josh glances at his digital clock on his dresser, which flashes nine o'clock in blaring neon red numbers, and makes the hasty decision to turn in early tonight. Unbeknownst to Josh, a hooded figure carrying a silver briefcase stands perched on his hotel window, watching him drift off to sleep.

Aidan watches the steady rise and fall of Josh's chest for minutes, and once he is absolutely sure the wolf is asleep he quietly pushes up the window and slips into the room.

He places the briefcase on the dresser and takes out the syringe. He taps the end of the needle as he stalks over to the side of Josh's bed. He lovingly strokes Josh's cheek before plunging the syringe into the wolf's neck. Josh jolts awake and swings at his intruder. Aidan catches his punch and with the other hand he pushes down on the syringe, releasing the toxin into the wolf's blood system.

Josh's movements become sluggish and dull as the room starts to spin and his eyelids begin to feel heavy. He tries to fight against the growing darkness, but eventually succumbs to it and lays motionless on the bed. Aidan smirks as he lifts the lithe body into his arms and moves toward the window. Josh shivers as the chilly air nips at his skin and snuggles deeper against Aidan's warm chest as the vampire leaps from rooftop to rooftop with his prize in tow back to Bishop's lair.

**To be continued**


	2. Alice In Wonderland

**Title: ****Alice In Wonderland****  
>Author: SyrupandHoneybuns<br>Pairing: Aidan/Josh.  
>Rating: M<br>Summary: Josh is an awkward orderly who one night gets kidnapped by a rebelling vampire prince Aidan.  
>Warnings: Clumsiness and strong language. You have been warned.<strong>

* * *

><p>Josh groans as morning light fitters through his hotel window, bathing the room in a faint orange glow. Rolling over onto his side, he snuggles deeper into the plush bedding under him and tugs the comforter over his bare shoulder. Even though Josh is in a state of perpetual bliss he can't quite shake the feeling that something is off. For one thing, his head is pounding furiously, and for another thing, his mouth feels like he swallowed a dozen cotton balls.<p>

Josh can't remember drinking anything before he went to bed, but yet he has all the symptoms of a hangover. He is nauseated, his body aches all over, and he has a horrible taste in his mouth. It is like someone had dumped an entire ashtray inside of there. At first, Josh ignores the uneasiness he is feeling, then he realizes it is morning yet his alarm clock didn't go off. This can't be right, because he always sets his alarm for five, since he usually has the morning shift on Fridays.

With a half moan and the thoughts of a tall glass of water, Josh opens his eyes only to meet a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring mischievously up at him. Sally is crouched down next to the side of Aidan's bed, watching the wolf curiously. It is a rarity for Aidan to bring dinner into his room, much less let it stay the night. "Oh, ladies and gentleman, the Bobbsey twins! I am God, I am everywhere, I drive all night just to get back home," Sally says while standing up and lifting the back of her grey sweater up so it fluttered ominously behind her as she waves her arms up and down, very reminiscent of a bat flapping its wings.

Sally chuckles at her antics, knowing full well that Josh can't see or hear her. Or so she thinks. Josh blinks a couple of times, not fully believing that someone had broken into his dingy hotel room. For what? It isn't like he owns anything of value besides his Star of David pendant, which is .999 pure silver and is thankfully still fastened around his neck. Josh bolts upright and grabs the first thing he sees, which happens to be his alarm clock, and raises in the air like a pitcher getting ready to throw a ball. "Who are you and what are you doing in my hotel room!" Josh yells, then adds as an afterthought, "and stop trying to scare me with Bon Jovi."

Sally stops flapping her arms and stands completely rigid. Josh absently notes that there's a hint of fear and surprise etched on her face. Sally laughs nervously; she wraps her arms around herself and stands there like she's in a daze. "You can hear me?" she mutters to herself but Josh doesn't realize that and answers her rhetorical question.

"Uh, yeah," Josh says like it is the most obvious thing in the world, "look, lady, you went searching for drug change in the wrong hotel room, I'm calling the co-" Josh's eyes widen as he looks around the room for the first time since he's been awake. He had been so preoccupied by the would-be theft he failed to notice that he is no longer in his small hotel room but what appears to be a cluttered bedroom. Clothes and magazines litter the floor and an assortment of different types of coffee mugs cover every flat surface in the room.

"Where have . . . you. . . taken me?" Josh squeaks, his voice going up a notch. He throws the alarm clock at Sally. It hurls across the room and goes straight through her chest, smashing into the back wall. Sally was too busy having a breakdown to notice what Josh did. Josh starts hyperventilating. He can't believe what he just saw. Clocks don't just pass through people like that, it defies the laws of physics.

"He saw me. . . he saw me. . . he saw me. . . ." Sally repeats, over and over like a mantra. Humans can't see her. It isn't possible, she knows this because before she met Aidan she spent four years of her undead life haunting the apartment where she died. Sometimes people would be standing right in front of her or walk right through her and no matter how hard she screamed no one ever seemed to notice her. Josh watches dumbstruck as Sally disappears in a puff of silver smoke, leaving him alone in the room.

Josh sways. He grabs the side of his head with his hands in a desperate attempt to make the room stop spinning. He can't believe what he just saw. People don't disappear into thin air. "Or have a clock pass right through them," the voice in Josh's head comments.

Sally materializes in a huge ballroom that serves as the dining area inside the mansion. Overhead of her, a crystal chandelier hangs suspended over a long wooden table that could easily seat more than fifty people. She sees servants scurrying about setting the large table with silverware and plates before she blinks out of the room.

Bishop is sitting behind a large mahogany desk in his study, shuffling the numerous documents that litter his desk into a neat pile. He feels the hairs on his neck and arms stand up a moment before Sally blinks into his study. He can tell the girl is distraught over something, but before he can say anything she materializes out of the room. Sally involuntarily phases in and out of a couple more rooms before she ends up in the hallway outside of Aidan's bedroom. She presses her back to the wall and slowly slumps down it. Once on the floor, she hugs her knees to her chest and cries.

* * *

><p>As Aidan pulls up to the mental gates enclosing Bishop mansion, he can't help but wonder if leaving Josh under Sally's care was the best thing to do. It was like leaving a baby waterbuck alone with a lioness on the Serengeti. It wasn't like he had much of a choice; Sally is the only person in the covenant he trusts. Aidan flashes his fangs at the security guard. The security nods his head and buzzes the gates open from the booth he is seated at. Aidan drives forward up the mansion driveway and parks his car in front of the large building. He grabs the two large duffel bags filled with stuff he retrieved from Josh's hotel room and exits the car.<p>

**To be continued**|


End file.
